Sakura's Sweet Sixteenth Birthday
by Chiinoyami-chan
Summary: RE-EDITED! It's Sakura-chan's sixteenth birthday! But what does she get? Squat! So who can mend this Cherry Blossom's tears? One-shot fic! RR! Onegai? SS 4eva!


****

STORY EDITED WITH NEW LAYOUT AND NEW PENNAME!!!

_Summary // It's Sakura's sweet sixteenth birthday! And guess what's her big birthday surprise?! Squat! And now who can cheer up this lonesome Cherry Blossom? Let's look it over in Hong Kong._

****

Chiinoyami: Konnichiwa!!!! How was Easter? Well, I'm here to write my first one-shot fic and my second fanfic!! I had a great idea while taking a shower so here I am! And just to tell people who are reading this not on April 1, I just want to tell you that this was published on April 1, okie? This one-shot fic is dedicated to our favorite Cherry Blossom's birthday!! I'll stop blabbing and let you read. Enjoy!!

**__**

Note: This story follows the anime version of CCS... Without the second movie.

****

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own CCS or the characters.. Just the plot. So deal with it, person, I had to...

:: **Sakura's Sweet Sixteenth Birthday **::

Writeen by // **Chiinoyami-chan**

.:.::.:.

It was a beautiful spring morning on the day of April 1, 2002... Not to mention the birthday of a certain Cherry Blossom. Sakura Kinomoto woke up to the sunny daylight and happily chirping birds.

Sakura looked down at her clock and it read 10:00 A.M. _Time to get up, _the genki girl thought cheerfully. _Yay!! It's my birthday... And that means I'm sixteen-years-old!! My sweet sixteen! I've been looking forward to this day since forever! _

She jumped out of bed and refreshened herself in the bathroom. She walked back into her room, changed into some house clothes, and sat at her desk to comb her long, beautiful auburn hair. Ever since the card capturing days and card changing days, Sakura decided to grow her hair long then chop it all off in hopes of donating it. With her long hair, Sakura looked more beautiful than ever... with her sparkling emerald eyes, her great figure, and not to mention her always cheerful smile boys go all gaga over. She never paid attention to them for she could never forget a certain soft, amber-eyed and messy, chocolate brown haired boy...

Namely, Syaoran Li. She heaved a sigh and remembered the day he left her to train for becoming the Leader of the Li Clan. 

.:.: Flashback :.:.

At the airport on January 21, 2002...

"Will you come back?" asked a sad girl of fifteen.

"Of course I'll come back to visit, Sakura. I promise that after I get things organized at home, I'll come back to Japan," soothed the Chinese boy.

"Really?" Sakura asked, with a glint of hope in her shimmering emerald eyes.

"Yes, I promise," answered Syaoran.

"Xiao Lang-sama!!! Our flight is boarding now!" shouted Syaoran's butler, Wei.

"I'm coming, Wei!" he yelled to him. "I have to go now, Sakura. I'll see you soon. Tell Tomoyo and the rest I said bye."

"Bye, Syaoran-kun. It'll be lonely without you."

"Bye, Sakura." The two locked in a tight embrace. Sakura was going to miss him... Really miss him.

"I'll miss you, my Little Wolf," she whispered quietly as Syaoran entered the corridor. He turned around and waved to her. Sadly, she waved back, holding the tears that threatened to fall. She turned and fled.

__

I'll miss you, my Cherry Blossom.

.:.: Flashback Ends :.:.

__

If he said he'll be back, he will. Syaoran would never break a promise, she thought. _But I wish he was here to celebrate my birthday. _

Sakura groaned when she remembered something else. "Tomoyo-chan! Why aren't you here on my sweet sixteen!" she whined. "You too, Kero-chan!" Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, who would by now be telling her to wear a dress she made or video taping her this very second, was not in Tomoeda today to do so. Yesterday was Easter and as much as she hated it, Tomoyo had to visit her relatives with her mother, Sonomi Daidouji.

.:.: Flashback :.:.

At Tomoyo's mansion yesterday, March 31, 2002, Easter Sunday...

"Okaa-sama!! You can't make me leave town tomorrow!! It's Sakura-chan's sweet sixteen!!" whined the video crazy girl. **[**Okaa-sama: Mother, formal**]**

"You know every year we visit our relatives to greet them for Easter," replied Sonomi.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I want to be there for Sakura-chan also tomorrow. But tradition is tradition, and I can't leave my only daughter alone."

Tomoyo knew who had won the battle. Slowly, the depressed girl trudged upstairs and dialed Sakura's phone number.

"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto residence." **[**Moshi moshi: Hello on the phone**] **

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan?" a sad voice on the other line said. **[**Konnichiwa: Good afternoon**]**

"Tomoyo-chan? What's wrong?"

"I can't believe Mother is still making me visit my relatives even when she _knows _it's your special birthday tomorrow. Now I won't be able to tape my Sakura-chan and see her on her special day."

"Daijoubu, Tomoyo-chan! I'll still be here when you come back. Auntie Sonomi probably has something special planned out or else she wouldn't be forcing you to go." **[**Daijoubu: It's alright**]**

"You're right, Sakura-chan. But still, I'm going to come over your house after I pack, okay?"

"Sure! Ja ne!" **[**Ja ne: Talk to you later**]**

"Ja ne!"

.:.: Flashback Ends :.:.

"What am I talking about; everyone is gone off for vacation!" 

Sakura was right Tomoyo was in the U.S., Naoko was in Tokyo with Rika, Yamazaki and Chiharu were in Canada, Eriol was in England, Yukito was probably chomping down on food wherever he was visiting, and Syaoran and Meiling were obviously home in Hong Kong. But where does that leave her little guardian, Kero?

.:.: Flashback :.:.

Sakura's house, five years ago...

"Eiyaa... Sakura-sama?" a little guardian that looked like a stuffed animal asked.

Sakura looked up from her math homework and raised an eyebrow at the little guy. "-Sama" wasn't on his vocabulary very often unless he wanted something really bad. "What is it, Kero-chan?" his mistress asked.

"Now that you changed all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, that Eriol person is leaving, right?"

"Right."

"Well, since Hiiragizawa is going back to England, I was wondering if I could go with him..."

"... What?!"

Kero cringed under her tone of voice. "... There are still a lot of questions he needs to answer for me... I'm speaking for Yue, also."

"..."

"... And, plus, I should get to know the reincarnation of my former master, Clow Reed."

Sakura eyed the little creature and sighed in defeat, even if she really didn't make an effort to stop him. "If you really want to, Kero-chan, then I have no choice. Go on ahead."

Kero flew over to his mistress and hugged her with his tiny paws. "You're the best, Sakura-chan."

.:.: Flashback Ends :.:.

"Well," started Sakura, "some sweet sixteen I'm having. Oh well, at least Otousan and Onnichan will be home." The teenage girl heaved a sigh of relief. "Hmm...there usually would be a smell of pancakes in my room by now." She shrugged and headed downstairs. **[**Otousan: Father**] [**Onnichan: Older Brother**]**

.:.::.:.

Sakura hummed happily as she entered the kitchen. "Ohayo, Otousan, Touya!!" **[**Ohayo: Morning**]**

...

"Dad? Touya?" She confusedly looked around the kitchen and found a note taped on the countertop. It said:

__

Dear Sakura-chan,

Happy birthday, my little Cherry Blossom! I can't believe how fast my little girl has grown up! Anyway, I am so sorry, sweetie. I was called on another expedition. I tried to decline, but they didn't let me. And they told me to bring my oldest child, meaning Touya. We are both so sorry. I have to go now. I love you, Sakura-chan. Ja ne!

Love, Otousan

P.S.: This is Touya speaking. Happy birthday, kaijuu... Erm... Sakura. We are both sorry that no one is there with you for your sweet sixteen. Sayonara. **[**Sayanora: Good bye**]**

Tears were threatening to spill out of her once bright eyes. Now, they were a dull green. "No... This is not happening." She closed her eyes to prevent the tears from spilling out as she sat down on the couch. "My special birthday is ruined." Sakura lied down and this time let the tears freely flow down, wetting her cheeks with the hot liquid. 

__

Why am I crying? A lot of kids have it way tougher than me. I should be strong and be having a good time... But how is it possible when there is no one here? Oh Syaoran, I need you now. Please come back...

She knew she shouldn't be crying, but she couldn't help it. Sakura let her crying continue until it she fell into a hypnotizing sleep...

.:.::.:.

Meanwhile in Hong Kong...

A lonely boy looked out the window sadly. Sure, it was a beautiful day, but he was depressed for some other reason. _It's Sakura's birthday today... Sixteenth, in fact. I wonder if she's having a good time with her friends and family. _

Little did this Little Wolf know that Sakura was having a miserable time back in Japan. He continued to aimlessly stare out the window, wondering how his Cherry Blossom was doing. 

Unknown to Syaoran, he had five spies on his tail. "What's wrong with our little brother?" Fuutie asked in a whisper, worried.

"I don't know," responded Syaoran's three other sisters, Fanren, Feimei, and, Sheifa, also in low voices.

The last spy answered them. "I know why he is sad," Meiling whispered.

"Why?" the four girls asked in unison.

"It's Sakura-chan's birthday... Her sweet sixteenth, actually." told Meiling, full of remorse. Meiling, Syaoran's cousin and former fiancee, knew how Syaoran felt for the Card Mistress. She also knew Syaoran would not have been happy if he married her... And she wanted onlt the best for him. She called off the wedding. (**Chiinoyamia's Note:** I am anti-bash Meiling! I love Meiling, and though she was on the bi -- bratty side in the beginning. She turned out to be really sweet.) 

"Oh..." all four sisters sadly sighed.

A minute passed. Meiling's face brightened up to a blinding glow. "Maybe, just maybe --!" 

"What?" they asked curiously.

"It's so simple... We send Xiao Lang to Japan to visit Sakura for her birthday! It would be the perfect gift for her!"

"Great idea, Meiling!" shouted Fanren.

"Yeah!" cried Feimei.

"Perfect!" yelled Fuutie.

"Let's do it!" screamed Sheifa.

Suddenly, the door opened; there stood an angry Syaoran. "What the hell are you guys blabbing about?!"

Frozen, the excited girls sweatdropped.

"Oh nothing, dear cousin," answered Meiling with a grin plastered on her face. "Nothing at all."

Syaoran rolled his amber eyes. "Whatever."

.:.::.:.

"Moooo --- theeeeer!!!!" cried Sheifa.

"What is it, Sheifa?" Yelan asked

"We were just wondering... Can we send Xiao Lang over to Japan for awhile, Auntie Yelan," wondered Meiling, with a glint of hope in her fiery ruby eyes.

"Why in the world --?"

"Because it's Sakura-s birthday today... You know, the Card Mistress!!"

"Well..."

"Please?" asked the bunch of girls, with puppy-dog expressions plastered on each and every one of them.

Yelan sighed in defeat. "Permission granted."

Then and there, a bomb inside the Li Mansion detonated.

.:.::.:. 

A few hours later in Japan...

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to the sound of the doorbell. She groggily stood up from the couch and checked the clock. It read 6:00 P.M...

__

Six P.M.!!!! Hoee!! How long did I sleep?? She remembered the door and hesitantly walked over to it. _I am not having a good day today. This better be a worthwhile visitor._ The doorbell rang again and she groaned. _Impatient..._

Sakura opened the door and without seeing who it was, yelled, "Look! I'm not having a good day! So please go away and come back, say... Never."

"Uhh... Happy birthday?" the guy uneasily said.

Sakura thought that voice sounded awfully familiar. She looked up was face-to-face with her... No one other than Li Syaoran. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Syaoran-kun! I didn't know --"

"Quite alright, Sakura. But that never thing kind of hurt."

"Oh, sorry. I'm kind of... Yeah..." Looking up, and for the first time, realized who was standing in front of her. "Is it really you?"

"Of course it is..."

Sakura smiled sofly and ushered him inside.

Syaoran took a seat on the couch while Sakura brought him a drink of tea. "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you crying?"

"What do you mean? I wasn't crying..." She sat down next to him but uneasily pushed to the far end.

"Well, those tearstains dried on your cheeks indicate you were," Syaoran stated in a matter of fact. "Tell me what happened."

Sakura automatically spilled out everything that happened before. She started to cry.

"Daijoubu, Sakura. Please don't cry." Sakura just looked at him with dullness. "Oh, come on! I didn't come all the way from Hong Kong to see a sad Sakura!" A small smile appeared on her face. "I guess that'll do for now. Here." He handed a neatly wrapped gift. "Happy birthday."

Sakura gratefully accepted it and opened the box. Her face brightened up a great amount and exclaimed, "I love it!! Thank you, Syaoran-kun!" She hugged the bear he hand-made for her. "Can I call him 'Syaoran'?"

He nooded and asked, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Syaoran! Anything!" She gave him her 100-watt smile that made him flush 9 different colors.

Syaoran gulped down his nervousness and cleared his throat. "I... Uh... I.... I love you, Sakura." 

Sakura was shocked at first, then calmed down. She smiled and blushed a tiny bit. "I have a confession to make also, Li Xiao Lang... I love you, too." Syaoran smiled back at her.

A sappy love song came onto the radio that was on. Syaoran asked, "May I have this dance?"

Sakura giggled and answered, "Of course." The two swayed back and forth in Sakura's living room. She whispered into his ear, "This is the best birthday I ever had."

:: **The End **::

.:.::.:.

****

Chiinoyami: So how was it? It may have been short for a one-shot fic, but oh well. I hope you readers enjoyed it!! And were the characters a little OOC? I don't know so you tell me! And are there different time zones between China and Hong Kong? If there is, there aren't in my fic!! Well, please please review!!! I'd certainly appreciate it!! Thanks! Well, review and ja ne!!

Lots of love,

**__**

Chiinoyami-chan


End file.
